gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Hell: Buildmaggedon
'''Canadian Hell: Buildmaggedon 'is a town-building game based off of the hit William Dobbin sitcom [[Canadian Hell|''Canadian Hell.]]'' It is a lot like ''The Simpsons: Tapped Out and Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff. The game will be released August 20, 2023. Story " When Benton messes with the Jumbo-Tron at a baseball game, it leads to a riot that results in the town being completely destroyed. Thus, Benton tries to make amends by rebuilding the town to its former peace and glory(?). And of course, he drags you into this and asks for your help. Place decorations, build landmarks and buildings, and bring back your favourite characters from the show in this epic town-building game unlike any other! " ~ App Store Buildings Put in your own building and job ideas if you want. Hippie Control Service Jobs involved: *Clyde- Ban Hippies *Anderson- Question Clyde's Motives *Sally- Protest Business *Jessie- Study Hippies Beaker Residence Jobs involved: *Benton- Watch TV, Play Online With Cameron, Fight With Jonah, Resolve Mice Problem, Play With Himself *Jonah- Clean The House, Watch Over Anderson, Set The Table *Daniel- Play Computer, Throw Rocks At Birds, Hide From Bully's *Anderson- Masturbate In Crib, Burn Toys, Spy On Parents, Fiddle With Baby Monitor, Plan Misbehaviour At Friends House *Clyde- Cat-nap, Read, Annoy Anderson With Glasses, Fill Up Litter Box *Sally- Bark At The Mailman, Fetch A Bone, Watch TV With Anderson *Cameron- Let Loose, Visit Benton, Steal From The Kids, Be A Guest For Supper Holtz Residence Jobs involved: *Cameron Holtz- Watch TV At Home, Read, Sleep, Have Second Breakfast *Benton- Hang out With Cameron, Steal From Cameron, Stalk Cameron, Get Awesome Wi-Fi Characters And Their Jobs Benton *Fart- 1 minute ( Visual ) *Play With Himself- 1 hour ( Beaker Residence ) *Watch A Movie- 2 hours ( Craneville Cinema ) *Hang Out With Cameron- 4 hours ( Holtz Residence ) *Steal From Cameron- 6 hours ( Holtz Residence ) *Stalk Cameron- 8 hours ( Holtz Residence ) *Resolve Mice Problem- 10 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Play Online With Cameron- 10 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Fight With Jonah- 12 hours ( Visual ) *Watch TV- 12 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Get Locked In At Work- 16 hours ( Benton's Office ) *Be Korean- 16 hours ( Visual ) *Have A Day Of Forced Family Bonding- 20 hours ( Playground ) *Hangover- 24 hours ( Craneville Pub ) *Grow A Beard- 24 hours ( Craneville Spa ) Jonah *Put Anderson Down For His Nap- 1 minute ( Beaker Residence ) *Clean House- 1 hour ( Beaker Residence ) *Watch A Romantic Comedy- 2 hours ( Craneville Theatre ) *Set The Table- 3 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Watch Over Anderson- 4 hours ( Playground ) *Wait For Benton To Come Home- 6 hours ( Benton's Office ) *Prepare All Of Tomorrows Meals- 8 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Cool Of Where The Neighbours Can See- 12 hours ( Hot Tub ) *Power-Nap From Work- 18 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Do The Dishes- 24 hours ( Beaker Residence ) Daniel *Play Catch With Dad Puppet- 1 minute ( Visual ) *Visit Dating Websites- 1 hour ( Beaker Residence ) *Browse Skateboards- 2 hours ( Craneville Superstore ) *Play Computer- 2 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Throw Rocks At Birds- 3 hours ( Visual ) *Run FROM Bully's - 4 hours ( Craneville Middle School ) *Go To School- 6 hours ( Craneville Middle School ) *Sleep Like Hell- 8 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Play Video Games- 8 hours ( Visual ) *Loiter With Women- 12 hours ( Craneville Spa ) *Download New Games On Computer- 12 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Go To Kiss Concert- 12 hours ( Craneville Stadium ) *Hide From Bully's- 18 hours ( Beaker Residence ) *Attempt To Run Away- 24 hours ( Bus Stop ) Jessie *Makeup- 1 minute ( Visual ) *Laugh Weirdly With Friends- 1 hour ( Craneville High School ) * Anderson *Cry- 1 minute ( Visual ) *Get Put Down For A Nap- 1 minute ( Beaker Residence And Jonah ) *Masturbate In Crib- 1 hour ( Beaker Residence ) *Spy On Parents- 2 hours ( Restaurant ) *Fiddle With Baby Monitor- 3 hours ( Besker Residence ) *Burn Toys- 4 hours ( Toy Factory ) *Plan Misbehaviour At Friends House- 6 hours ( Jake's House ) Clyde * Sally * Events " Nostalgia Rebellia " August 29- October 2, 2023 Do you ever flash back to the days of knights and dragons and witchcraft? Well, here's some nostalgia for you. " The Craneville Medieval Folk Festival is approaching, and Benton wants to get the town into the sprit by reading an ancient spell book he found, which summons dragons, knights and other creature from the good old days of yore. They start to help out, but soon turn on the town and threaten the festivities, so you and Benton have to stop them. Collect magic potions to fend off dragons, gather other useful supplies, and save Craneville from the evil of yesterday. Limited-time characters, buildings, decorations and story's available until September 23. ~ App Store " Halloween " October 5- October 31, 2023 It's Halloween on Kleins Avenue, and unlike Family Guy, this Halloween only has one story. " When Benton takes Anderson trick-or-treating and sees goths stealing kids candy, he decides to join them alongside Cameron, Robert and Clyde and show everyone what Halloween is really about. Unlock trick-or-treating venues, Collect Candy Baskets and complete Quests to steal kids Halloween candy. Will the guys rule Halloween? Or will the kids stand up for themselves and end the fun? Play the new " Halloween " event today to find out! " Limited-time characters, buildings, decorations and story's available until October 30. ~ App Store " True Future " November 3- December 6, 2023 Sit back and get a glimpse at the Craneville of the future- it's exactly like yours, yet it's better. " When Benton and Clyde go fishing, they reel in a strange portal, which activates and sucks the tow inside of it. They are transported to a future Craneville, which is shown to have never been rebuilt due to Benton's laziness. Now Benton and Clyde must build another portal so they can get back to the present Craneville and fix Benton's mistake. View a futuristic version of your town, Collect Gears, battle Evil Robots, and complete new Quests to get supplies in order to fix the portal. Will Benton and Clyde get back to the present Craneville and fix everything? Or will they be stuck in the horrible future forever? Play the new " True Future " event today to find out! " Limited-time characters, buildings, decorations, and story's available until December 6. ~ App Store " A Canadian Christmas " December 10, 2023- January 7, 2024 Want to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year, and ring in another 365 days of your favourite Canadian family? Then get each for the best holiday event of your life! Its Christmastime in Crabeville, and despite the towns condition, it's still holding an awesome Christmas party at town hall. Unfortunately, Benton screws up everything when he puts on a fireworks display and one of them hits Santa Clause, knocks his sleigh out of the sky, and erases his memory! With the presents scatterd. the reindeer dead, and the elves lost, Benton must find a way to fix everything and save Christmas. Breed Reindeer at the Reindeer Station, craft Gifts, and recover Wandering Elves with Elf Nets to help Santa out before his big night. Can Christmas be saved? Or will jolly old St. Nick be out of commission permanentry? Play the new “ A Canadian Christmas “ event today to find out! “ Limited-time characters, buildings, decorations, and story's available until January 7, 2024. ~ App StoreCategory:Video games Category:IPhone Apps Category:Android Apps Category:Smart Phone Apps Category:Town-building games